Una Historia de Terror
by Andrea Price
Summary: Único capítulo. Se acerca el Halloween y se me ocurrió esto que intenta ser una historia de terror... léanla y me dejan sus comentarios! Gracias


**Nota de la autora:** A parte de que todos los personajes son de Rowling y demás... quiero aclarar que esta historia se desarrolla la noche del 31 de octubre, en la sala de la Madriguera. Si todos los Weasleys están reunidos es porque ¡¡Así se me ocurrió!! XD... así que por esta historia, olviden que los chicos deberían estar en clases, los gemelos vendiendo productos de broma, Bill en Egipto y Charlie en Rumania... Todos están en la madriguera como si tuvieran vacaciones... Por su comprensión, Gracias!!!! XD.

Atte.

Andy Price

Una Historia de Terror

_"Cuenta la leyenda que la noche de brujas es el día perfecto para que los espíritus salgan a "divertirse" un rato... se dice también que es el día favorito de las brujas y magos para hacer sus aquelarres en las que danzaban todas las noches al ritmo de música infernal esperando tener pacto con los seres de ultratumba... algunos dicen que son tan solo leyendas, creaciones de alguien que pretendía asustar a sus compañeros. Otros más firmaron antes de caer en la locura y la desesperación, que fueron testigos presenciales de los ritos maléficos que las brujas realizaban... lo que se sabe y es verdad es que la noche de brujas no es tan solo un mito. _

- Oh! Vamos Ron, no creerás en esas cosas – dijo Hermione cerrando el libro que tenía en las manos y mirando con reproche a Ron y a los demás miembros de la familia Weasley que se encontraban sentados alrededor de la chimenea de la Madriguera. Bill y Charlie la miraron y luego sonrieron para si. Los gemelos la abuchearon por la interrupción mientras que Ron, Ginny y Harry la miraban molestos por haber interrumpido el relato

- Es una leyenda Hermione – respondió Ron – además es tan solo el inicio del relato. Dijiste que no querías participar en semejante "cosa" – puntualizó esta palabra imitando a Hermione - así que te pido de favor que no interrumpas

- Charlie, Bill no entiendo cómo permiten que esto pase – continuó Hermione molesta, aparentemente ignorando la sentencia de Ron – ustedes deberían de poner el ejemplo no participando de tan tonto rito

- No es un rito... – inició George

- Es una "costumbre Weasley" – terminó Fredd

- Y si pronto serás miembro de la familia – sonrió Charlie mirando de reojo a Ron que seguía molesto – tendrás que ser partícipe de nuestras costumbres

- ¡¡¿A qué te refieres con "miembro de la familia"?!! – preguntó molesta y apenada Hermione

- Hay!!! Ya!! – interrumpió Ginny, harta de alegatos – Herm, si no vas a contar una historia, entonces no interrumpas a quienes participamos y ustedes, continúen... quiero conocer por lo menos de que trata la historia de Ron

- Gracias Hermanita – sonrió Ron satisfecho ante la mirada de asombro de Hermione por la actitud de Ginny – Muy bien, continuare...

_Los Muggles jamás han entendido el mundo mágico y por tal, acusaban a todo aquel que se veía sospechoso de Brujería y los quemaban vivos en la hoguera. Muy pocos fueron los magos y brujas reales que sucumbieron ante semejante castigo, sin embargo, los muggles cometieron un error cuando quemaron en la hoguera a la muggle Anna Jonson. Ella estaba encargada de la limpieza en la casa del hombre más rico de la aldea, Lord Von Ranke quien en realidad era un mago tenebroso muy poderoso que estaba enamorado de Anna... _

- Y resulta que un mago tenebroso se enamora... ¿qué no era de terror tu historia Ron? – interrumpió Hermione de nuevo

- ¡¡Hermione por favor!! – gritó Fredd – continua Ron

_Cuando se enteró de la muerte de Anna, Lord Von Ranke juró vengarse de todos aquellos muggles que habían acusado injustamente a la chica. Sin más, tan solo desapareció de ambos mundos, y nadie jamás supo de él, sin embargo, cada noche de brujas, hay familias enteras que desaparecen sin dejar rastro alguno. Cuando el ministerio de magia investiga las desapariciones, resulta que tuvieron un lazo de sangre con aquellos que quemaron a Anna y por tal, creen que es la maldición de Lord Von Ranke que se cumple tal y como él predijo. **"Juro por mi señor del mal, que todos aquellos que hayan asesinado a Anna conocerán la peor de las muertes, más mi maldición no queda ahí... todos sus descendientes sufrirán las consecuencias de estos actos y sufrirán más de lo que yo estoy sufriendo ahora... Es mi venganza y habrá de cumplirse al pie de la letra"** _

- Eso es todo... – dijo sonriendo Ron

- ¿Y a eso le llamas "Historia de terror"? – preguntó Charlie

- Ah! Vamos Ron, tú y yo hemos tenido aventuras más escalofriantes que eso!! – sonrió Harry

- Ya bueno, es mi historia no... – respondió algo molesto Ron - ¿quién sigue?

- ¡¡Mi turno!! – gritó Charlie

Los gemelos dejaron de hablar; Ron se puso pálido; Bill cruzó los brazos y meneó la cabeza como preparándose para lo peor. Ginny se acercó un poco más a Harry y lo tomó del brazo a lo que el ojiverde le respondió con una sonrisa y le tomó de la mano mientras veía extrañado las reacciones de los Weasley. Hermione tampoco entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Por qué se pusieron así cuando dijo Charlie que era su turno? – preguntó Hermione

- Charlie cuenta las peores historias de terror... y no precisamente porque sean tan malas como la que contó Ron, sino porque no ha habido año que Charlie cuente una historia y alguno de nosotros no tengamos pesadillas – respondió George

- Oh! Vamos, no puede ser tan malo – sonrió Harry

- Si lo es – susurró Ginny y se acercó más a él que parecía que se estaba escondiendo tras Harry

- Eso tengo que verlo – dijo Hermione y se sentó junto a Ron – no puedo creer que alguien cuente historias tan terribles.

- Jamás haz escuchado a Charlie – dijo Fredd en casi un susurro

- ¿Ya puedo empezar? – sonrió de nuevo Charlie

- A la hora que gustes hermano, total, de todas formas no dormiremos bien esta noche – señaló resignado Bill

Charlie sacó un giratiempo de una de las bolsas del pantalón y sonrió a su auditorio.

_Un giratiempo, un artefacto mágico que sirve para hacer lo que ningún muggle puede y pocos privilegiados en el mundo mágico consiguen: Viajar en el tiempo. Al principio puede resultar una experiencia privilegiada, fuera de lo común y extremadamente apasionante, inclusive para nosotros que somos magos, pero jugar con el tiempo tiene graves consecuencias. Siempre que un mago o bruja utiliza el giratiempo, la frágil línea que divide el pasado, presente y futuro se rompe y se abren puertas a otras dimensiones mágicas en donde viven criaturas que nuestra mente no podría imaginar e inclusive, la versión maléfica de nosotros mismos. Esta es la historia de una bruja que jugó demasiado con el giratiempo y que no se libró de las terribles consecuencias que esto le trajo._

_Todo comenzó cuando le dieron el giratiempo. Al principio fue la aventura más emocionante que jamás había tenido en su vida. Megan lo utilizaba a todas horas y en todos momentos: para espiar a sus compañeros, para asistir a varias clases y para hacer deberes mientras también observaba los partidos de Quidditch del colegio. Muchas fueron las advertencias de la profesora McGonagall pero todas y cada una de ellas fue en vano. Megan no dejaba de jugar con el giratiempo. Fue demasiado tarde cuando comprendió que todo lo que le habíamos dicho para que dejara de jugar con el giratiempo era verdad._

_Ese día, Megan comenzó como todos los días. Desde que había recibido el giratiempo, todos los días se levantaba tarde para alistarse y para poder tener "tiempo" de estar preparada. La pobre no se dio cuenta que ese mañana, cuando regresó el giratiempo una hora (justo lo que necesitaba apara estar lista) una sombra negra apareció tras de ella y no dejó de seguirla el resto del día. El cambio de Megan fue repentino y notorio para todos nosotros. Durante la primera clase con Snape, el brillo que tenía en los ojos desapareció repentinamente. Nadie sabía que era lo que le pasaba. En clase de Adivinación, Trelawney gritó al verla y le dijo que había una sombra oscura que se estaba posando sobre ella. Al terminar el día, Megan estaba completamente fuera de si. Era como si algo le hubiese extraído toda la energía vital que la chica solía tener. Durante toda la tarde ya no hizo nada, se recostó y cerró los ojos, solo quería dormir..._

_Mientras Megan dormía, la sombra que la seguía apareció, la miró de frente y le sonrió maquiavélicamente._

_- Pequeña Megan – comenzó la sombra y se quitó la capucha de la cabeza – haz jugado con lo que no tenías que haber jugado... haz roto las reglas del uso del tiempo y me abriste una puerta y ahora no podrás librarte de mi.._

_- Que..._

_Megan despertó y ahogó un grito de susto. Frente a ella, vestida completamente de negro y con los escudos de Hogwarts y Gryffindor al revés, se encontraba ella misma. Era una visión muy surrealista. Realmente era ella? La chica tenía la piel más blanca y los ojos inyectados de sangre, las manos terriblemente huesudas, parecía ser una fantasma..._

_- Eres un..._

_- No soy un fantasma – interrumpió la sombra de Megan a la chica que aún la miraba horrorizada – soy tú... pero mil veces mejor porque yo no tengo corazón para dañar a los demás, no tengo conciencia y no tengo temores... soy tú, pero la parte oscura de ti, la maga tenebrosa que puedes llegar a ser... y que de hecho, comenzarás a ser_

_- ¿A qué te refieres con..._

_Megan ya no pudo continuar. La mano huesuda de la otra Megan le había tapado la boca y cerró los ojos. La Megan original sintió cómo poco a poco la Megan malvada comenzaba a entrar en su cuerpo. Un terrible escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda en forma ascendente hasta llegar al cerebro que se le inundó de un pesado frío que le nubló la conciencia y la razón._

_Cuando Megan bajó a la sala común esa noche, ninguno de nosotros la reconoció. En su rostro había una expresión de maldad incontenible. Cuando una chica se acercó a preguntarle si estaba bien, Megan sacó la varita y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables. Muchos cayeron abatidos por la Cruciatus. Entre las carcajadas de placer de Megan y los gritos de terror de muchos de mis compañeros, entró la Profesora McGonagall asustada por semejante escándalo. En el momento mismo en que Megan la vio entrar se detuvo_

_- Minerva, que gusto verte – sonrió arteramente Megan - ¿Vienes a unirte a la fiesta?_

_- Megan, baja la varita ahora mismo!! – ordenó McGonagall_

_Pero Megan no tenía intención alguna de entregar su arma. La chica sonrió otra vez y apuntó directamente a la profesora_

_- Avada..._

_- Expelliarmo!!_

_La varita de Megan voló por los aires. La chica miraba ahora horrorizada a Dumbledore. Nuestro viejo director estaba en la puerta de la sala común_

_- ¡Te ordeno que dejes a Megan y regreses a tu dimensión! – gritó Dumbledore_

_- ¿Y tú crees que yo voy a dejarme vencer tan fácilmente?... estas muy equivocado._

_Megan hizo un movimiento con la capa que la cubrió por completo. Dsumbledore la amenazaba con la varita y McGonagall nos sacaba a todos de la sala común, Megan no permitió la salida de todos. La chica se había transformado por completo. Si han visto alguna vez a alguna arpía, comprenderán que Megan era mucho peor de que eso. Con el cuerpo completamente drestrozado como si hubera estado durante muchos años bajo el agua, lleno de pústulas de pus saliendo de ellas, en algunas partes ya sin carne sobre los huesos, dejando al descubierto partes de su esqueleto... el cabello de cambió a una maraña extraña llena de arañas y otros insectos y lo más desagradable, de los oídos y de las fosas nasales, le salían gusanos verdes que estaban comiéndosela poco a poco. Era como presenciar un cadáver en pleno proceso de descomposición._

_Muchas de las chicas que aún quedaban en la sala común gritaron como desesperadas al verla de esa forma. Era un espectáculo realmente escalofriante. La cosa en la que ahora se había convertido Megan lanzó un hechizo en lengua antigua que ni Dumbledore pudo repeler y salimos todos disparados hacia las paredes mientras ella escapaba por una de las ventanas tranquilamente. Cuando se levantó, Dumbledore se acercó corriendo a la ventana y lo único que pudo ver fue a Megan volando entre los árboles más altos de l bosque prohibido y desapareció._

_En vano fueron los intentos del ministerio por encontrarla. Aunque sinceramente creo que no hayan querido encontrarla. Algunos dicen que simplemente la transformación terminó por matarle, pero fue cuando Dumbledore reforzó la seguridad de Hogwarts con más hechizos de magia antigua y se acordó la prohibición de los giratiempos para los alumnos._

_De Megan no se sabe mucho, tan solo que si en las noches de luna llena escuchas un grito que te hela la piel y te hace estremecer hasta los huesos, cuidado, Megan estará cerca de ti y querrá llevarte con ella a su dimensión... Busca aliados y cualquiera de nosotros puede llegar a serlo_

En la sala de los Weasley nadie respiraba, no querían moverse ni un solo centímetro. Los gemelos estaban extrañamente tensos y Bill había terminado por sentarse y tomarse las piernas con las manos. Ginny terminó la historia abrazada de Harry que la sujetaba fuertemente y respiraba un tanto agitado. Hermione se había aferrado al brazo de Ron y el pequeño Ronnie estaba más aterrado por la reacción de Hermione que por la historia de Charlie.

- Eso no... – se aventuró a decir Hermioe pero la voz le tembló un poco – No hay registros de que eso haya ocurrido en Hogwarts

- ¿Crees que el ministerio iba a permitir que se supiera que una estudiante irresponsable (sobrina de Fugde por cierto) había jugado demasiado con un giratiempo? – preguntó Charlie que sonreía satisfecho al ver la reacción de sus hermanos, Harry y Hermione.

- No... pero semejante cosa no existe – seguía Hermione

- Niégalo las veces que quieras... Yo la vi, Megan era mi... compañera de 5 curso y nadie puede decirme que no fue cierto. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

- ¿Ahora? – preguntó Ginny asustada - ¿A nuestras habitaciones... nosotros solitos?

- ¿Pretendes dormir con Harry? – preguntó Charlie y tras preguntar eso, Harry y Ginny se sonrojaron visiblemente – claro que cada quien a su habitación

- ¿No podemos dormir aquí? – preguntó Fred – digo, apareceríamos los Sleeping Bag y podríamos dormir juntos... ¿podemos Bill?

- Estoy de acuerdo con Fred, dormiremos aquí – luego miró a Charlie – Había olvidado de Megan hermano... no puedo creer que aún la recuerdes

- Imposible olvidarla Bill – respondió Charlie

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry

- Charlie salía con Megan en esas épocas – respondió Bill y miró a su hermano – la historia de Megan es cierta

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Ahora Bill respaldaba la historia de Charlie y peor aún, decía que Megan había sido novia de Charlie. Los gemelos hicieron aparecer las bolsas de dormir y empezaron a acomodarse en el piso. Hermione se había quedado impresionada con la historia y sobre todo con el hecho de que ella había utilizado el giratiempo durante un año completo, ¿ella habría abierto alguna puerta?.

Los chicos se recostaron a dormir. Tanto Ginny como Hermione tuvieron la "precaución" de quedar cerca de Harry y Ron respectivamente. Los demás re repartieron en la sala de la casa.

Corrían las primeras horas del 1 de noviembre. Hermione despertó por un extraño ruido y observó a cada una de las bolsas de dormir para cerciorarse de que todos estaban en ellas. Charlie faltaba.

La chica se levantó y comenzó la búsqueda de Charlie. No quiso despertar a los demás, tal vez tan solo se tratara de una falsa alarma. Al llegar a la cocina, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, la chica salió y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras. Charlie estaba frente a un extraño ser, de ropas viejas y sucias, con el cuerpo lleno de pústulas, el cabello enmarañado y gusanos recorriéndole el cuerpo. Hermione fue lo bastante inteligente para esconderse tras de un arbusto y observar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Megan? – preguntó Charlie

- Venimos por ella – respondió la voz espectral de Megan y tras de ella apareció otro ser vestido completamente de negro y con la cabeza cubierta por la capa

- No puedes llevártela, ella no abrió ni una sola puerta

- La necesito de mi lado... queda poco tiempo

- ¡¡No te la llevarás!!

- ¡Morthis!

De la mano de Megan salió un chorro de luz negra que dio en el pecho de Charlie quien cayó muerto en ese instante. Hermione desenfundó la varita y salió a enfrentar a Megan sin embargo, la sombra se paró frente de ella y se descubrió la capucha. ¡¡Era la versión maligna de Hermione!!... con los ojos inyectados de sangre y la piel color muerte...

- Abriste un portal – dijo la Hermione mala – ahora vengo por ti

- ¡¡No!!

Hermione intentó correr pero no pudo, unas ramas le detenían los pies. La chica trató de quitárselas con todos los hechizos que conocía pero fue en vano, nada podía hacerlas retroceder y su alter-ego se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella.

- ¡Hermione!, ¡Hermione despierta!

La chica abrió los ojos. Se encontraba rodeada por Weasleys que la veían preocupados.

- Que.. Charlie!! – gritó Hermione – tenemos que salir, Charlie, Megan

- Calma Hermione, yo estoy aquí. – respondió tranquilamente Charlie

- Pero, pero yo... y tú y Megan

- Calma Hermione, aquí no está Megan - dijo Bill muy preocupado – ella desapareci

- ¡¡NO!! – defendía Hermione desesperada – NO!!... ella vino y me quería por lo del...

- Hermione fue una pesadilla – dijo Ron – calmate...

Hermione empezó a respirar más tranquila. Había sido solo un sueño. La muerte de Charlie, la aparición de su alter ego, todo había sido tan solo un sueño. Una vez más tranquila Hermione, todos regresaron a sus bolsas de dormir. La chica pudo dormir esta vez, sin embargo, Charlie que aún no dormía, observó hacia la ventana y se despidió con un pequeño movimiento de la mano de Megan que ahora los observaba y desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.


End file.
